The New Dimension
by QueenElspeth
Summary: Drarry fic. Harry discovers a new dimension to the relationship


**Written for a friend :)  
**

It was at the end of a long, laborious day that Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower to find the portrait hole blocked by Ginny and Dean who were entangled in some sort of bizarre sexual ritual, Harry had to double check just to make sure they weren't actually having sex in front of the Fat Lady. Edging his way around them, he climbed into the Common Room and collapsed into an armchair next to Hermione who was pretending to read an Ancient Runes book but was in fact hiding a book of Chess hints inside it. It seemed that Ron's smugness about his skilled game play was finally getting to her.

"Alright?" he asked, she nodded, shifting slightly to prevent Harry from reading over her shoulder. He smiled at her even though she was engrossed in her book before looking listlessly around the room. Ron was nowhere to be seen, Harry suspected he was secretly practicing Quidditch again now that there were rumours circulating that the Cannons were coming to Hogwarts to hold trials for their team.

With a sigh Harry got up again, left the Tower, circled around Ginny and Dean, who he was fairly certain were merging together, and wandered downstairs to the fifth floor. He made his way to the bathroom, for lack of anything better to do. Pushing open the door he found himself face to face with an ugly sneer underneath white blonde hair.

"Evening, Potter, lost your little chums?" Malfoy asked snidely. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Malfoy seemed to be missing his 'little chums' too.

"Malfoy! This is the _boys'_ toilets!" Harry replied, pretending to look shocked to find him there.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Only compared to some," Harry grinned, Malfoy's sneer turned even uglier. He spat on the floor before stalking out of the bathroom. Harry splashed his face with some water, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked tired.

Deciding to return to the Common Room, mostly for lack of anything better to do, he started back the way he had come but only made it a few steps before someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into a nearby broom cupboard.

His cry of surprise barely made it out of his mouth before lips covered his own. He pulled away immediately, his eyes meeting Malfoy's in a hard stare before he closed the gap between them again, kissing him fiercely. Malfoy groaned, placing a hand on the base of Harry's neck to pull him closer, tongue flicking out against his bottom lip, causing his mouth to open. Their tongues brushed together, causing a shiver to pass through both of them before Harry pushed Malfoy against the wall, using a thigh between his legs to pin him against the hard surface.

They shifted slightly and Harry's foot knocked a broom which fell with a resounding clatter into a pile of buckets. The boys broke apart panting and Harry darted out of the cupboard before anyone came to investigate, leaving Malfoy on his own with a very urgent, very hard problem pushing against the inside of his trousers.

These little encounters had been going on for about two months now, and Harry was still no nearer to understanding them. A further week passed since their most recent jaunt to the broom cupboard and Harry managed to avoid saying a single word to the Slytherin but every now and then the hairs on the back of his neck would stand on end, he'd feel eyes on him and would turn around to meet Malfoy's gaze. He regretted looking, the lust and desire he saw burning in him only served to rouse him which had led to a couple of awkward dinners in the Great Hall where he insisted that 'he just felt like sitting for a bit longer'. Sometimes, when Harry was in the bathroom and just about to cum by his own hand, he would catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror, trousers round his ankles, hand closed around his cock and, even though he came, he would not be sated.

Tonight was one of those nights. He fastened his trousers quickly and marched out into the corridors. It never took them long to find each other, like there was a string between them, and if they pulled hard enough, they could follow it. They were in the corridor, it was night time but anyone could walk by. Harry didn't care.

Without preamble, he kissed Draco, hand sliding into his boxers to grip his already hardening dick. He tugged at it, quick strokes that he knew would make him cum quickly, he was not interested in prolonging the experience for the other boy. Draco gasped and bit Harry's shoulder through his shirt, hot cum dribbling down his leg. Harry removed his hand and Scourgified it.

In a second, Draco was on his knees, shaking hands undoing the zip, taking a hold of Harry's cock. He licked the tip and Harry ground his teeth together, determined not to moan. He repeated the motion and Harry tensed, eyes squeezed shut as he felt Draco slowly take him whole into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking lightly as he pulled away, the saliva on Harry's cock met with cold air before a hot tongue licked from base to head, swirling around the tip. He began to suck just the head, tongue still occasionally flicking over it. His fingertips stroked up and down the shaft lightly, teasing.

Harry still had his eyes firmly closed, his jaw clenched, but his nostrils were flared. He exhaled heavily rocking his hips, trying to get Draco to take more of him into his mouth. Draco complied, he grabbed a hold of Harry's hips with his hands and swallowed him whole. He sucked and bobbed and licked, responding to the small cries that were now managing to escape Harry as he fought off his orgasm, trying to make it last, to savour the feeling of a hot, sweet mouth wrapped tightly around him. Finally, he couldn't hold himself any longer and he came with a groan. He realised his hands were tangled in Draco's hair and he let go before tucking his limp self back into his trousers.

Draco stood up and leaned in for a kiss but Harry pulled back. Finally sated, he made his way silently back to his dormitory and went to bed. Draco stayed in the corridor for a while, watching the corner that Harry had disappeared behind before going to clean himself up.

The next day, Draco saw Harry was in the Entrance Hall, he pushed through the crowds going into the Great Hall for dinner and shoved Harry square in the chest. He stumbled back and Hermione grabbed Ron who had made a lunge for Malfoy but couldn't get to Harry in time before he punched him hard in the nose. Blood spurted over Draco's lips, spattering on his pristine white shirt, but he hardly noticed, he punched Harry in the stomach, once, twice, three times before Harry threw him off, managing to knock him to the ground. He made a kick for Draco's already bust nose but he moved and Harry only caught his elbow. He scrambled to his feet, hands closing tightly around Harry's neck. He tried to wrench his hands away, his face turning red, but he just scrabbled helplessly at the back of Draco's hands. When he began to see stars he had little choice left if he wanted to remain conscious and kneed him in the balls. Draco doubled over, clutching at his crotch and gasping, his nose dripping onto the floor. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward menacingly and, despite Harry's rage, he knew he was no match for them both.

"Potter, Malfoy, what on earth do you think you're doing?" a crisp, furious voice rang out over the Hall and Crabbe and Goyle backed away from Harry quickly. Professor McGonagall marched through the students, who parted in front of her, and came to a halt in front of the boys, a pool of blood at her feet. "My office, now."

She turned on her heel and led them up the stairs, Harry followed silently, Draco wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve, walking next to the other boy but refusing to look at him. When they arrived in McGonagall's office, she had barely closed the door before Snape opened it again and swept into the room. Harry sighed, this was going to be fun.

"I never expected to see such a display from you two," McGonagall began, her mouth a thin line and her eyes steely, "I am perfectly aware that you do not get along but I am absolutely appalled you resorted to a fist fight, in the Entrance Hall, no less. What an example to set to the younger students. Potter, I am... furious with you, I thought you would know better. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, I thought your father would have taught you better than such petty displays. 50 points will be taken from each of you and you will get a weeks worth of detentions. Together."

Harry felt his anger dissipate in a second and a cold stone of resentment lodged in his chest. Draco's nose had stopped bleeding and he was picking at the drying blood on his face. Neither spoke.

"If I might make a suggestion, Minerva," Snape began silkily, "Potter and Malfoy can spend their detentions with me as I have quite a lot of cleaning that needs doing after Longbottom's usual blundering performance today."

McGonagall shot him a glare but nodded her agreement. Harry groaned inwardly. He looked pleadingly at McGonagall but she was already ushering them out of her office. She slammed the door on them but Harry could still hear her talking heatedly with Snape on the other side of it.

"Nice going, Malfoy," Harry said venomously, Draco looked like he was considering hitting him again but he didn't. He stalked away leaving Harry alone.

When Harry returned to the Common Room Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him looking concerned.

"I can't believe he just attacked you like that," Hermione said, Ron nodded his agreement. Harry remained silent.

"Do you know what it was about?" Ron asked, Harry still didn't reply. He was vaguely aware they were asking him more questions but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the night before, thinking about Draco's mouth around his cock... He stood up abruptly, surprising his friends. Without a word to them, he went upstairs and straight to bed. He didn't feel like talking to them, not about this.

He got his detention slip the next day at breakfast, detailing that he would be in the Potions classroom every night for a week from 6 o'clock until Snape 'saw fit to let him leave'.

That night he arrived at one minute past six. A fact that Snape made him very aware of by saying that he would keep him n extra ten minutes after Draco so it didn't happen again. Harry sat down in front of a filthy cauldron, glaring at the back of Snape's head. They worked in silence, scrubbing away at the cauldrons, the atmosphere between them was palpable but Snape seemed to be immune to it. After and hour, Snape suddenly got up and went out into the corridor, closing the door behind him. Harry could hear his retreating footsteps heading towards the staircase.

"That was a really smart idea, Malfoy," he said, the moment he was sure Snape would not hear them. Draco dropped the brush he was using into the cauldron with a clatter.

"Well if you didn't want to get into trouble you could have just let me beat the shit out of you."

Harry stood up, Draco followed suit quickly and they began squaring up to each other. Harry felt anger bubbling up inside him again and he meant to punch Draco, regardless of the consequences, but instead of a fist it was his mouth that met with Draco's, his hands grabbing his uniform and pulling him closer. Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, his hands fisting the material of Harry's shirt so hard that two buttons fell off and bounced away across the floor.

Harry felt his back against the cold stone wall, his front against the hot, sticky material of Draco's clothes. Their robes felt too heavy, stifling, so they broke apart for a brief moment, stripping and dropping their discarded clothes on the floor. Harry's bare back against the wall brought him out in goosebumps but Draco soon began to warm him up. He felt Draco's nipples against his own and sweat trickling down the hollow in his chest. His legs were tangled with Draco's, as much bare skin touching as possible.

His cock was pressed against Draco's stomach and he couldn't help but rub himself against him. Draco moaned when he realised what Harry was doing and his fist closed around Harry's cock. He began stroking slowly, all the way down to the base then all the way up, almost letting go of the tip before sliding back down again. Harry began panting, thrusting slightly into Draco's hand, trying to get him to speed up his strokes but he wouldn't. He felt an unfamiliar pressure and frowned slightly but the frown turned quickly into a groan as Draco probed a finger inside him and stroked his dick slightly faster.

"Draco," Harry groaned, his head against the wall. Draco's hand stilled. Harry looked at him.

"You've never called me Draco before," he said. Harry blinked. Before he could reply Draco had let go of him, removed his finger and was now perusing the vials on the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry asked, his own hand wandering absently to his dick as he watched Draco's naked tour of the potions classroom. He reached up and pulled a bottle from the shelf. Harry frowned at him.

"Lube," Draco said simply before crossing the room and meeting Harry with a hot kiss. He opened the bottle and poured of glob of lube onto his hand before coating Harry's cock. The silkiness of it felt divine and Harry moaned loudly, Draco smirked and began sucking on the base of his neck as he pumped faster. Harry started bucking his hips in time to Draco's strokes. He felt a lube coated finger slip into his ass again and began thrusting his hips with more fervour. With a strangled cry, he came over Draco's hand, some of it splashing onto his stomach. Draco kissed him again and Harry felt his cum sticking their bellies together. He made to grab Draco's cock but was stopped.

"Don't," Draco whispered. The finger was still inside him and he felt it curl slightly before pulling out of him and going back in. Harry let out a gasp as he felt another finger added and then another. It had felt odd at first but now Harry was rather enjoying it. When the fingers were removed he let out a disappointed groan. Draco smirked, he squeezed out more lube and began wanking his own cock. Harry bit his lip, unable to look away.

Draco pressed him against the wall, pushing a thigh between Harry's legs to spread them. Harry gasped when he felt a pressure against his entrance which he knew _wasn't_ fingers. Draco pushed inside him slowly, closing his eyes in concentration to stop thrusting in hard like he wanted to. He paused when he was halfway in, allowing Harry to adjust. He exhaled very slowly, feeling himself stretching around Draco's girth. He nodded to him and Draco continued to push in slowly, his body shaking with the effort of keeping still when he was fully encased.

When he felt Harry relax, he began to pull out again and then slide back in, still slowly. Harry was breathing heavily, one of his legs wrapped around Draco's hips, the stone's in the wall pushing into his shoulder blades.

"Faster," Harry breathed. Needing no more encouragement, Draco began to pump into Harry a little quicker, he groaned, biting his lip, the heat of Harry almost too much for him. He picked up speed, Harry wrapped both of his legs around Draco's waist. Draco grabbed Harry's hips, holding him against the wall and pounding into him. He brushed a spot inside Harry, sending a spark of additional pleasure through the boy. He groaned and began stroking his erect cock as Draco continued to fuck him.

Draco began thrusting his hips erratically and let out a yell as he finished, Harry felt hot cum spilling inside of him and this spurred him on to his second orgasm. Gently, Draco pulled out of him and set Harry on the floor, both still breathing heavily.

Once they were dressed again, they resumed cleaning the cauldrons like nothing had happened, not a word passing between them. When Snape finally let Harry go, ten minutes after Draco as promised, he left the classroom to find Draco waiting for him.

"We need to talk about this, Potter," he said softly.

"I know."


End file.
